Locked in canaan world
by LelouchZero18
Summary: Perjalanan di Karugarner pun dimulai! yang penasaran dengan Sho dan Natsuki Satsuki di chapter ini mereka muncul tapi buat Ren sama Masato sepertinya masih lama..btw author ga nemu ada category "Canaan Online / Pet Forest" jadi author masukin Misc. Game untuk game-nya
1. Chapter 1

Zero : Un...ok gw tau FF gw banyak noh yang "In progses" tapi otak gw malah kepikiran buat bikin FF dimana St*rish ( utaPri ) kejebak di Canaan World ( yang game online itu )  
Sho : Eh beneran gapapa tuh ? dibiarin nunggak begitu ?  
Zero : Mau gimana lagi? Otak gw maunya bikin begini  
Ittoki : Maa maa yang penting dia ada ide kan ?  
Zero : Let's Start *puter lagu 'Maji Love 1000%'*  
Ittoki : *nyanyi * DOKI DOKI de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY!  
All : *Sweatdrop*  
Ittoki : eh? Kebawa suasana~  
Zero : Are you ready ?

* * *

**LOCKED IN CANAAN WORLD WITH ST*RISH  
****Disclaimer : UtaPribukan punya saya, Canaan online/ Pet forest ( english version of Canaan online ) punya pembuatnya, Tsuki Seijuuro punya saya~  
WARNING : OOC, OC, Alur acak kadul, level kebut"-an, perjalanan dilemot"-in, battle kacau, TYPO!  
Rate : T aja =_=**

* * *

"Yatta~ akhirnya bisa juga log-in canaan !" seru seorang perempuan berambut merah sepunggung sambil mulai memainkan canaan dengan nama 'TsukiOtoya' ya ga salah baca~ emang begitu nama canaannya seperti empunya si canaan juga make yang matanya beda warna (?) kalo rambut abaikan saja lah pekerjaan ? so pasti Priest jangan lupa nama asli cewe ini bukan 'TsukiOtoya' tapi 'Tsuki Seijuuro'

Mari kita abaikan cewe yang tak tau apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya dan pindah ke Ittoki Otoya

"Tokiya~ ini bagaimana cara melanjutkannya ya ?" Tanya Ittoki ke pada Ichinose Tokiya atau Hayato, sementara yang ditanya ? lagi asik main 'Canaan'

"Pikirkan sendiri aku hanya mau membantumu karena team ku kekurangan orang." Jawab Tokiya antara ntah itu marah atau justru punya makna yang berkata 'cepat-buat-karakter-mu'

"Muu ga asik nih!" Seru Ittoki kembali berkutat pada game online bahasa campur aduk antara Inggris dan Indonesia ( p.s : saya make game 'Canaan online Indonesia' sebagai game karena saya mainnya yang itu dan server semua disamain yaitu athena )

CLEK

"Eh ? eh ? Tokiya? Eh? Kok gelap?" Ucap Ittoki dengan gajelas-nya

Sementara itu ditempat yang berbeda namun jam yang sama

"Eh? Mati lampu yah? Eh tunggu baju gw kok jadi berat gini? Eh?" Ucap Tsuki dengan begonya sambil sempet sempetnya ngobrak ngabrik laci buat nyari HP kesayangannya

Beberapa menit kemudian

PLIK

"EH? INIDIMANA?" Teriak ke 2 orang itu bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda ( Tsuki di tempat awal Priest sementara Ittoki di Mage lalu Tokiya di tempat yang cukup jauh)

Tsuki Side

"Hn...tempat ini..masa iya sih di canaan..mustahil ah!" Gumam Tsuki gajelas sambil muter muter ( disini walopun masih level 1 baju udah lengkap )

'Ah! Coba liat contact! Kalo di canaan pasti contact gw isinya aneh aneh!' Pikir Tsuki sambil mengambil HP-nya yang untung kebawa lalu memucat "USO!" Teriak Tsuki sambil memgang HP-nya disana contact yang selama ini dia simpen baik2 langsung berubah jadi gajelas

* * *

Mari kita tinggalkan Tsuki yang lagi panik sendiri itu dan pindah ke tempat Ittoki

"Sugoi~ kereen! Tapi ini kenapa bisa masuk sini ya?" walah Ittoki malah kesenengan mukul mukul-in babi terbang yang jadi lawannya

Sementara itu Tokiya

"Gila! Ini gue kenapa bisa ada di daerah sini? Mending kek di kota..ini tengah hutan!" Seru Tokiya sambil muter muter gajelas nyari jalan keluar lalu kepintarannya mengatakan kalo di tasnya dia bakal nemu sesuatu yang berguna dan voila~ dia nemu map yang dia udah hapal beberapa bagiannya

Beberapa saat kemudian di persimpangan menuju Tracy

"Hn Tracy~ tracy~ ah itu dia~ eh itu rambut merah jangan jangan." Gumam Tsuki sambil mendekat ke arah 'cowo rambut merah'

"Ittoki Otoya? KYAA BENERAN ITTOKI OTOYA!" Teriak itu cewe begitu mereka berpapasan

"Kamu..tau namaku dari siapa hah?" Tanya Ittoki sambil berusaha keluar dari 'pelukan maut ala Tsuki Seijuuro'

"Dari anime Uta no Prince-sama~ butuh bukti nih!" Ucap Tsuki sambil ngeluarin HP-nya yang berwallpaper St*rish "Masih kurang? Ok! Ni juga denger deh!" Ucapnya sambil muterin lagu'Maji Love 1000%'

"Ok gue percaya~ btw lu liat Tokiya?" Tanya Ittoki kali aja gitu tadi mereka ketemu

"Sayangnya saya nggak ngeliat Tokiya.. mungkin dia disuatu tempat" Ucap Tsuki lalu melanjutkan acara 'lapor-misi-yang-terunda'

*Saat misi 'The lost Information'*

"Haah Ittoki-kun dari sini ayo team aja! Kalo nggak gitu bisa lama." Ucap Tsuki sambil menggeret Ittoki ke tempat selanjutnya

"Bukannya dari tadi kita udah team ya?" Tanya Ittoki dengan begonya

"Tadi kan situ Cuma ngikutin ane doang trus lawannya beda musuh~ kalo sekarang kita lawan musuh yang berkelompok aja~ jadi kita juga diitung kelompok gitu!" Jelas si Tsuki sambil masih geret geret Ittoki

"Oooh.." Bales Ittoki singkat

*ditengah perjalanan*

"Masih berapa lamaa." Keluh Ittoki yang ke 10x-nya dia dia udah ngabisin 5 botol air yg ntah kenapa bisa kebawa di tasnya dia (?)

"Mana gue tau gw paling lama 10 menit udah nyampe di karugarner!" Seru Tsuki saat ini mereka muter muter di tempat berkumpulnya para _Nono Barbarian _tapi sampe sekarang masih belom ketemu barang 1 ekor

"Oy itu ada 5." Ucap Ittoki datar sambil nunjuk 5 ekor _Nono Barbarian_ yang lagi ngumpul

"Yaudah ayo lah serbu~ biar cepet selese, ntah kenapa tiba-tiba gw merasa bersyukur kalo canaan gw yang level 40 bisa ngebantu." Ucap Tsuki sambil mendekati itu para barbarian

"Ano..lu Priest..mending gw aja lunya bantu gw..kan lu juga dapet barang kalo kayak gitu." Usul Ittoki

"Bener juga yok lah (?)" Balas Tsuki setuju

Sementara pertarungan tersebut berlangsung biasa biasa aja mari kita liat keadaan Tokiya yang saat ini ntah kenapa bisa sampe di pelabuhan Karugarner

* * *

"Huaaa ini bingungin selama gw main canaan gw ga pernah kepikiran ampe masuk ke dunia canaan." Racau Tokiya gajelas sambil narik narik rambutnya sendiri

"Ano..apa tadi kau bilang 'masuk ke dunia canaan'?" Tanya seorang player cewe yang pertipe priest dari pakaiannya dapat dideteksi bahwa dia berlevel 40+

"Ya, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Tokiya

"Begini sepertinya karena kesalahan teknis ada 7 orang yang terlempar ke dunia canaan ini lalu canaannya akan menjadi out of control untuk yang punya lebih dari 1 canaan contohnya adalah saya, pemilik saya ke transfer setelah membuat canaan dengan nama 'TsukiOtoya' dan saya menjadi out of control sampai dia bisa kembali ke dunia-nya." Jelas itu cewe "Ah namaku Arisawahime." Tambahnya

"Oh, lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?" Tanya Tokiya

"Apakah kau tau orang-orang yang terlempar ke dunia ini?" Tanya Arisawa

"Ya aku tau 1 orang selain aku yaitu Ittoki Otoya." Jawab Tokiya

"Ada dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Arisawa

"Ntah aku tidak tau karena dia Cuma punya 1 canaan sepertinya masih di pulau ruky bersama pemilikmu itu." Jawab Tokiya sambil berdiri "Kau ada uang tidak?" Tanya Tokiya

"Ada tapi walau pun sudah 'out of control' aku tidak bisa menggunakan uang ku tanpa seijin pemilik jadi mari kita tunggu mereka bersama." Usul Arisawa sambil berjalan kearah Tokiya

"Souka, Jadi kita harus menunggu mereka ya?" Tanya Tokiya

Mari kita abaikan pasangan itu dan kembali ke Tsuki yang saat ini bersama Ittoki

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai." Ucap Ittoki langsung nyender di tembok terdekat

"Coba gue tadi ga beli MP potion udah mati kite!" Seru Tsuki berterima kasih sama MP potion yang dia beli

DOKI DOKI DE KOWARESOU 1000% LOVE!

"Oh HP gue." Ucap Tsuki datar sambil ngeliat SMS yang masuk

"Ara souka~ ok!" Ucap Tsuki ntah pada siapa setelah ngebaca SMS itu

"Barusan canaan gw yang satunya bilang mendingan kita cepet ke Karugarner." Ajak Tsuki

"Hee? Udah mau jalan lagi?" Seru Ittoki ga percaya 'dan gue ga tau dia itu segitu nge fans-nya sama gue ampe itu lagu dijadiin ringtone SMS.' Gumam Ittoki dalam hati dia sempet-sempetnya mikir 'kalo SMS-nya begitu telponnya kayak apa ya?'

* * *

Unknown place

"Sho-chaan~" Panggil seseorang berambut pirang yang kita kenal dengan nama Natsuki ketika memakai kacamata dan Satsuki ketika ga pake kacamata

"Nani? Gak usah teriak-teriak juga kali!" Seri Sho atau Kurusu Sho pada Natsuki

"Coba makan ini!" Ucap Natsuki sambil nyodorin ntah kue apa itu yang pasti juka kau memakannya kau akan mati

"Ah gue punya ide! Coba deh kue-nya siniin." Ucap Sho sambil meminta kue-nya

"Ara~ tumben nurut!" Ucap Natsuki ga percaya tapi tetep ngaish kue-nya

JEDER  
Bunyi apa itu? Ternyata bunyi itu berasal dari Kue Natsuki yang digabung panah Sho ntah kenapa bisa meledak seperti bom gitu

"Bagus dengan ini gue punya senjata." Ucap Sho

つずく/Tsuzuku / To be continue / BERSAMBUNG

* * *

Zero : yak chapter 1 selesai! Ini dia list pekerjaan (?) para character kita (?)

Tsuki Seijuuro : Priest Level 10  
Arisawahime : Priest level 42  
Ittoki Otoya :Mage Level 10  
Tokiya Ichinose ( Hayato ): Archer Level 29  
Kurusu Sho: Archer Level ?  
Shinomiya Natsuki :Priest Level ?  
Shinomiya Satsuki: Mage Level ?  
Hijirikawa Masato : Unknown ?  
Ren Jinguji : Unknown ?

Bagi yak bingung Natsuki sama Satsuki sengaja saya pisah orangnya biar seruan dikit (?) ( Eh kalo gitu berarti ada 8 orang dong ? )

Ittoki : Yak mohon di review agar author ini otaknya tetep jalan~

Zero : *copot kacamatanya Natsuki terus bisik bisik*

Satsuki : *deathglare ke Ittoki*

Ittoki : ok ok bagi canaan online indonesia player yang baca ini Author minta name kalian yah~

Zero : oh ya Arisawahime itu beneran punya Saya tapi saya lupa level berapa jadi saya bikin level 42

All : Saa Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Zero : yosh walo review Cuma 1 lanjut aja dah  
Ittoki : Itu yang review udah janjian di FB duluan kan ?  
Zero : Ga gitu ga ada yang review tau!  
Ittoki : Yaudah yaudah saya yang bales yah~ buat **Sheila **kata si Zero geblek (?) kalo ga ngerti ya ngerti ngertiin  
Zero : *kabur dari tempat acara*  
Ittoki : Yaah dia pegi! Yaudah enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**LOCKED IN CANAAN WORLD WITH ST*RISH  
****Disclaimer : UtaPribukan punya saya, Canaan online/ Pet forest ( english version of Canaan online ) punya pembuatnya, Tsuki Seijuuro punya saya~  
WARNING : OOC, OC, Alur acak kadul, level kebut"-an, perjalanan dilemot"-in, battle kacau, TYPO!  
Rate : T aja =_=**

* * *

**DAY 2 – at the ship- **

Saat ini Ittoki dan Tsuki sudah masuk ke kapal yang akan membawa mereka ke Karugarner sudah 1 malam mereka di situ

"Maaf boleh nanya? Untuk Kekarugarner makan waktu berapa hari ya?" Tanya Tsuki pada si kapten kapal

"Untuk ke Karugarner memakan waktu 3 hari." Jawab Kapten itu, setelah mengucap terima kasih Tsuki menuju ketempat Ittoki

"Gue ga percaya perjalanan beberapa menit disini itu bisa 3 hari." Ucap Tsuki sambil menepuk pundak Ittoki membuat minuman ( ?) yang Ittoki minum nyembur (?)

"Apah ? 3 hari? Terus kita ngapain ?" Tanya Ittoki

"Nyanyi sono~ gw ada lagu 'Maji love 1000%' yang instrument doang tapi kalo 'brand new melody' gw ga tau ada off vocalnya apa nggak." Usul Tsuki sambil ngeluarin HP-nya

"Boleh juga sih tapi itu lagu yang pertama harus ber 6." Jelas Ittoki sambil ngeliat sekeliling "Dan 'Brand New Melody' harus ada gitar biar pw (?)." Lanjut Ittoki

"Ga bisa dari HP gitu ? kalo gitu bikin lagu sono." Ucap Tsuki

"Bantuin tapi." Pinta Ittoki sambil ngeluarin buku (?) sama pulpen (?) dari tasnya

"Sep lah situ cari nada saya bikin lirik." Usul Tsuki

"Emangnya situ ga bisa cari nada ya?" Tanya Ittoki

"Nggak...bikin lirik aja ga pernah..." Jawab Tsuki datar

"Tsuki-sama!" Panggil seseorang dari atas spontan Tsuki dan Ittoki nengok ke atas terlihatlah orang (?) terbang pake awan

"Ah Arisawa ya?" Tanya Tsuki sambilmengenali itu orang

"Ah, senangnya bisa diingat oleh Tsuki-sama!" Seru orang itu turun dari awan lalu awan itu menghilang.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Ittoki bingung

"Dia Karakter gw yang tadi nelpon gue...gw sempet ngaish dia flying skill sebelum ke teleport ke sini." Jelas Tsuki sambil tos sama Arisawa "Tapi gue ga inget ngaish dia awan." Lanjut Tsuki datar

"Ah awan ini tadi dikasih sama Shinomiya ntah deh Shinomiya siapa yang pasti dia sekarang lagi sama Ichinose-san." Jelas Arisawa panjang lebar

"Ahh pake kacamata nggak?" Tanya Ittoki dan Tsuki bersamaan

"Nggak..memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Arisawa

"Rekor ini! Shinomiya Satsuki! Sisi gelas Shinomiya Natsuki memberikan barang kepada orang lain!" Ucap Ittoki sambil lompat-lompat sementara Tsuki sweatdrop ditempat

"Ah ya kalo nggak salah di Dunia ini juga satu tim dan ketuanya punya flying skill dan barang yg berkaitan, barangnya bisa digunakan bersma akan?" Tanya Tsuki sambil mengingat ngingat

"Tsuki-sama...jangan bilan gkalau kau mau menyuruh saya memakai kemampuan saya dan barang tadi untuk mempercepat perjalanan ini?" Tebak Arisawa dengan wajah Memucat

"Iya memang begitu...bisa kan?" Tanya Tsuki meminta kepastian

"Un..bisa sih Cuma.. kalau ada yang jatoh say aga akan nanggung ya." Peringat Tsuki sebelum memunculkan awan tadi

"Ah ya Tsuki-sama... team~ invite saya dulu baru jadikan saya ketua biar cepet." Usul Arisawa selagi sempat

"Ah iya lupa!"

* * *

Sementar amereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Awan mari kita lihat keadaan Tokiya dan Satsuki

"Oy Natsuki!" Panggil Tokiya yang terpaksa kejar kejaran sama Satsuki yang ntah kenapa ngajak kejar kejaran katanya kalo berhasil nangkep bakalan ketemu sesuatu yang menarik

"Bukan Natsuki! Tapi Satsuki!" Seru Satsuki sambil tetep berlalu dari arah larinya menuju kearah hutan yang jika di teliti jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari pelabuhan

"Kena Kau!" Seru Tokiya sambil menangkap / menarik seseorang

"Itte!" Seru orang itu yang ternyata Natsuki

"GYAA SALAH KEPRIBADIAAN!" Teriak Tokiya sambil mundur menjauh takut-takut mendadak diserang / apa (?)

"Ara Tokiya? Kau terlempar kesini juga?" Tanya Natsuki sementara Satsuki udah ilang au kemana

"Wait..kalo lu disini berarti Sho juga?" Tanya Tokiya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Natsuki

"Ya."

"Dengan begini berarti 5 eh tunggu Satsuki diitung gak sih." Gumam Tokiya

"OY ICHINOSE-SAN KAN UDAH SAYA BILANG JANGAN PINDAH PINDAH!" Seru Arisawa dari atas ( masih pake awan )

"Warui warui..Satsuki-kun maksa main kejar-kejar-an." Jawab Tokiya Apa ada-nya

"Mana Satsuki?" Tanya Arisawa tiba-tiba

GUBRAK

"Itte~" Ucap Natsuki sambil nyari kacamatanya

"Ara? Kok masih Natsuki? Satsuki-nya ilang kemana?"Tanya Sho tiba-tiba begitu menyadari kalau yang nyari kacamata itu Natsuki

"Gue disini." Ucap Satsuki datar sambil menampakkan dirinya dari balik tirai – eh salah maksudnya batu

"HEEEEE? Kok?kok?" Pekik Sho, pekikan kaget Sho tadi memakan korban berupa beberapa Flying Piglet, Windmill Lion, Rascal Bear, player yang lagi duel dan menyebabkan kerusakan berupa pohonyang didekat situ roboh

"Lebay." Ucap beberapa orang yang make penutup telinga

* * *

BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN

"Saa dengan level yang kalian punya Kita hanya bisa menjalankan quest untuk level 10-20...hn..Ichinose..kau pimpin Natsuki, Satsuki dan Sho sementara Ittoki-kun dan Tsuki-sama ikut bersama saya 3 jam lagi kita bertemu di tempat Leviathan!" Komando Arisawa

"Sipu!" UcapSemua lalu segera membentuk team

Arisawa's Side

"Ittoki-kun tolong jadi komando.. saya gatau quest listmu apa aja." Ucap Arisawa datar sambil memberikan posisi

"Tokiya pasti bakalan bilang 'aahsaya harus bikin lagu' terus melarikan diri." Gumam Ittoki sambil mau ga mau Jalan didepan jangan lupa quest guide yang Tsuki bawa juga dikasih ke dia

"Tsuki-sama...kau punya quest guide?"Tanya Arisawa dengan tampang polos

"Tadi kubuat karena bosen." Balas Tsuki "Dan aku hanya bisa meminjamkannya ke yang level-nya setara." lanjut Tsuki

"Souka." Balas Arisawa

Kita tinggalkan kelompok ini dan mari kita cek keadaan Kelompok Tokiya

"Sho, Natsuki level 12 lalu Satsuki level 22." Gumam Tokiya tiba tiba dia punya ide "Sho Coba kau mimpin deh quest saya kan jauh samadirimu." Pinta Tokiya( ih wow Tokiya 'meminta' )

"Ogah." Jawab Sho "Natsuki aja." Lanjutnya tanpa memperdulikan Satsuki yang udah mengeluarkan hawa kelam

"Gue berharap ada orang yang bisa nge dongkrak level." Ucap Tokiya

"Ah itu sih ada... kau tidak tau ya Tsuki-san saat memakai Arisawa itu bisa menaikan orangdari level 11 ke 28 dalam 1 hari?" Tanya Sho

"Hah?1 Hari? Sayang bangeeet dia-nya ikut ke transver kesini." Balas Tokiya ala Hayato

"Tokiya.. liat depan." Ucap Satsuki

"Ha? Wah..Battle." Ucap Tokiya bego

"Mou... Natsuki! Kau pakai Healing dan siagakan MP potion, Sho kau gunakan serangan yang daya penghancur-nya tinggi! Tokiya kau gunakan Belief Skillmu!" Seru Satsuki memberi komando

"OKAI!" Jawab mereka serempak sambil ke posisi masing masing

* * *

_ENTERING BATTLE MODE_

Satsuki attacting _personA_ with 'Burn level 2'  
Natsuki Healing _Sho_ with 'Devotion level 1'and throw 3 posion cake _  
Sho regains 200HP_  
Sho Shotting 3 posion cake with 'Concentration of Arrows level 2' and Created 'Explosion' and damaged _All Enemy_

_All Enemy defeated Satsuki get 3% exp.  
Natsuki and Sho leveled up to 13  
Tokiya didn't get anything( poor you )_

_END OF BATTLE & END OF CHAPTER _

* * *

Zero :*shock* Bagian Battle-nya ga sengaja pake bahasa inggris  
Tokiya: Zero-san ada masalah dengan keyboardmu? Kok nepen space-nya napsu amat?  
Zero: Space-nya ngajak berantem sih ngeset laptop ke arah kamera  
Tokiya: review and see you next chapter!


End file.
